1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a shift register, and more particularly to a shift register, in which an nth shift register unit is controlled by a specific voltage signal of an (n+1)th or (n+2)th shift register unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the changing development of the technology with each passing day, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely applied to an electronic display product, such as a television, a computer display, a notebook computer, a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant. The LCD includes a data driver, a scan driver and a LCD panel, which has a pixel array. The scan driver sequentially turns on a corresponding pixel row in the pixel array to scan pixel data outputted from the data driver to the pixel and thus to display the image to be displayed.
The present technology usually implements the scan driver capable of sequentially turning on the corresponding pixel row in the pixel array using a shift register. Because the scan driver greatly influences the displayed frame quality of the LCD, it is an important direction in this industry to design a shift register having a long lifetime and a slight distortion of the output signal so as to enhance the efficiency of the scan driver and the displayed frame quality of the LCD.